A Leg for Love
by sombreromoustache
Summary: Walking along the beach, a young woman stumbles across a girl whose lost her leg. (Lapidot Oneshot) (Prosthetic Peridot)


The sun was beaming down on the glistening sea and the proud beach, with the patrons seeking shelter under tents, and the ones who couldn't take the heat retreating to their condos.

A young woman with blue hair, a blue bikini top, and a sarong to her name walked along the beach where the waves would reach her feet before receding back into the ocean's embrace.

Her school was on spring break, but she needed a break from those cretins, "Drinking all day, playing loud music, and being jackasses. No thanks."

After a while she eventually came upon a part of the beach that was mostly deserted save for the few random families, yoga classes, or tanning women.

"Hey! You! I could use some help!" she turned to a young woman with a leg missing and her arm covering her bare breasts.

"Huh?" was all she could reply with, "Did you get attacked by a shark?" she pointed to the amputated leg.

"NO! Some asshole kids stole my leg and ran off with it! Then they came back and ripped my top off!" she exclaimed, "Can you lend me a hand?"

She blinked at the amputee, and pulled her sarong up to show off her leg, "I'm afraid I can't part with this."

The girl started yelling at her, "Just help me look for my leg, I think those little shits buried it somewhere on this beach and maybe-

She stopped to turn around when she heard a beach patrol truck running over a metal object partially buried in the sand. The topless girl gave a look to her who begrudgingly walked over to the scene. She looked at the strange metal sticking out of the and picked it up, confirming it to be a prosthetic leg bent at a ninety degree angle.

"God! I was still paying for that thing!" she complained, looking down at the sand to sulk.

She looked over to see the blue-haired girl sitting next to her, "Sorry," she muttered, putting the broken prosthetic to the side, "If it's worth anything, I'm glad I got to see a cute girl like you topless."

Almost immediately, the girl realized she wasn't covering herself and wrapped her arms around her chest, "You perv!" she blushed while the blue-haired girl laughed at her, "Is that the only reason you helped me out?"

"No," she answered before giving her a wink, "You have a cute face too," the sly, confident look on her face faded when she saw blood dripping from the amputated girl's nose, "Are you, ok?"

"I'M PERIDOT WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?!" the aforementioned Peridot then fainted into the blue-haired girl's lap.

* * *

After a few minutes, Peridot woke up with a blew fabric wrapped around her chest, "I couldn't get your leg for you, but at least I got you something to cover up with," she explained, "Peridot, right? My name's Lapis."

Peridot rubbed the back of her head, avoiding eye contact with her, "Th-thanks, um, Lapis. So, are you here on spring break?"

"Yeah, had to get away from them though. Go to a great college and I've met some great people. None of those great people came to spring break. It's all frat boys,"

"The opposite of what you want?" Peridot asked.

Lapis laughed, "The opposite of what my gay, little heart wants."

"Preaching to the choir, sister,"

"And what about you? What are you doing out here by your lonesome?"

Peridot took a short breath before speaking, "Me and my friends were gonna come to the beach for a day but, I guess I'm the only one who showed up. I rented a hotel and an umbrella but I regretted all of those decisions-

"When you lost your leg," Lapis finished for her.

"Yeah," she noted, "I don't mean to be a bother but-

As if reading her mind, Lapis picked Peridot bridal-style and began walking off the beach, "Just point me in the right direction and I can get you into your room."

A devious smile grew on Peridot's face, "Mind if I ask how long you plan on staying?"

"That all depends on how sweet you are," she winked at the blonde. And together, they walked on the sun-drenched island, with a bent metal leg in tow.

And to avoid ambiguity, yes they banged later that night. It's spring break people, it's what college kids do. Except me, cuz i'm a nerd. *cries*


End file.
